


Burn Out Remedy

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burn Out, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Red feels burnt out on his life and Blue offers a solution.





	Burn Out Remedy

Red sat with his feet soaking in the river. He watched as logs passed, moved by the current. It had been a late night of no sleep and overthinking. Insomnia and anxiety weren’t a very good mix. It was also a very rare night where everyone in the house was asleep including Edge and Blue. He head teleported to the river that ran behind their house after five hours of laying in bed and failing to sleep. He let out a sigh as he continued to watch the river as it ran. He loved the river because it was always moving, never in the same place. Never stuck. He checked his phone to see that it was almost sunrise. He should head back before Edge or Blue get up and notice he’s gone. 

He heard a sound behind him and had to fight the urge to form an attack. He turned to look behind him and saw Stretch walking up to him. He turned back to the river and listened to Stretch’s footsteps as they got closer. He came and sat beside him and stuck his feet in the river as well. They both knew that the other would do this when they couldn’t sleep. They would sit here for a bit and then talk about what was wrong and why they couldn’t sleep. 

Stretch let out a content sigh as he watched the river flow. Red laid back on the ground and looked up at the fading stars. The sun was gonna be up soon and they would be gone until the next night. Stretch laid next to him and looked up.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Red sighed.

“Just feeling like I’m stuck. Like I’m never gonna get out of this town”

Stretch hummed and then sat up, removing his feet from the river. Red did the same and then stood up. They looked out at the horizon and could see the sun coming up. That meant they didn’t have a lot of time to get back before their absence would be noticed. The both started walking back to the house. Once they got to the front door they teleported in as to not make noise. They sat on the couch facing each other. 

“You’re not stuck and I know that me saying that doesn’t mean much when you feel like this, but you are not stuck. If you want out you can go. Go wherever you want”

“I’ve got Blue and Edge and you here though. I have my job here that I can’t just up and quit. I’ve got so much here that I can’t just up and leave” 

Stretch nodded in agreement. They both knew that if Red felt like this for too long he would leave. He would leave and not look back. Red didn’t like feeling trapped or stuck in anyway and so he was constantly keeping himself busy so he wouldn’t feel that way.

They both turned their heads when they heard movement upstairs. They looked to see Blue coming down the stairs and looking relieved as he spotted Red. He looked to Stretch and he nodded back at him. Stretch then went up the stairs, back to the room he shared with Edge. Blue sat next to Red on the couch. Red leaned against him and snuggled into him. Blue started petting his skull, making him relax even more and start to fall asleep.

“Red babe, before you fall asleep do you wanna talk about what’s wrong?”

Red mumbled, half asleep. 

“Please?”

Red sighed. 

“I just feel like I’m stuck”

He felt Blue tense as they both knew what that meant.

“I’m not going anywhere, it’s just how I feel and I don’t know what to do about it” 

Blue continued to pet him and put him to sleep more. He was almost asleep when he heard Blue sigh.

“We can go on a vacation. Just go somewhere far away for a few days. Get out of here. That way we’re not seeing all the same stuff”

Red smiled as he thought this through. He liked the idea of that. 

“Yea. I would like that”

“Just us? Or everyone?”

Red hummed as he thought.

“Everyone” 

He felt Blue nod. They sat in silence again and Red started to drift again. He was almost asleep when he felt Blue pick him up. He made a noise of alarm. Blue giggled. 

“Calm down. Just gonna take us to bed”

Red hummed, content then. He then thought about teleporting. He tried to wake up enough to do it, but couldn’t make himself do it. He then felt Blue walking up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Blue opened the door to their room. He laid Red on the bed and then went and closed the door again. He laid on the bed next to Red and covered them both up. Red snuggled into Blue and felt his arms wrap around him. Red smiled and sighed before finally falling asleep.


End file.
